


Gonna Be A Thing

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Communication, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Stiles, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles started sleeping with Derek as a casual thing. Only, it suddenly doesn't seem so casual anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> Originally [posted on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/147735634751/gonna-be-a-thing) for [Angie](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Dude,” Stiles says, still out of breath, sweaty and tangled up in rumpled bed sheets, a pair of hairy legs that are definitely not his own tangled up right along with him. ”Dude, I think this is becoming a thing.”

 

Derek goes very still beside him, the hand that has been gently stroking his shoulder slowing to a halt.

 

”I know I said I wasn’t gonna make it a thing,” Stiles continues, keeping his eyes firmly on the ceiling, because he’s got issues with emotional intimacy, he’s well aware of it. ”I know that’s what I said, but I’m really starting to think it’s gonna be a thing anyway.”

 

”Do you… _want_ it to be a thing?” Derek asks slowly, and Stiles can’t fucking look at him.

 

”I… I dunno, maybe? I mean… _can_ it be a thing?” He’s afraid of the answer, because he’d brought this on himself. He’d been so sure it was just a bro thing. Like when he’d traded hand jobs with Scott in his mid teens. One time for the experience, and that was that. Out of his system. And so, when he’d arrived at college, there was that itch again. The curiosity and want, the lure of the unknown, and what else was college for if not experimenting? Stiles hadn’t planned on dating anyone. He’d wanted to sleep around, do the casual thing, make sure he tried everything. Derek had merely been a convenient and willing partner.

 

The college experience had so far been effective enough, considering that it took Stiles all of one week to realize and come to happy terms with his bisexuality, so his arrangement with Derek hadn’t been the classic no homo deal. More like no romo.

 

But considering he’d just spent a quarter of an hour literally slow-boning and marveling over the beauty of Derek’s shining eyes, that horse obviously wasn’t gonna be kept in the barn anymore.

 

Derek’s voice is barely a whisper, but there’s no mistaking the words in the quiet of his dorm room. ”It can be. If you want it to.” He sounds so odd, so Stiles finally has to look at him, taking in his face, painfully blank and shut down. It makes Stiles feel sick to his gut. This is exactly what he was afraid of.

 

”Dude, come on, don’t just… go along with it for me, or whatever. I’m the one who fucked up and got all emotional over it. I can deal with it, it’s okay.”

 

”Deal with it,” Derek says flatly, and Stiles shrugs.

 

”Yeah, I mean. I’m the king of unrequited crushes, it’s gonna suck for a while, but I’ll get over it.” He doesn’t feel the need to add just how many years it took to get over his last one, because that’s none of Derek’s concern. It’s Stiles’ mess, and he’s gonna clean it up on his own.

 

”What if I don’t want you to get over it?”

 

”What?”

 

”I said,” Derek repeats slowly, his hand traveling cautiously from Stiles’ shoulder to his neck, and up his cheek to cup it in a strangely tender way, ”what if I don’t want you to get over it? What if I want it to be a thing?”

 

Hope burbles in Stiles’ chest, but he’s gotta be sure. ”But do you really? You seemed so happy with the whole casual thing.”

 

Derek’s thumb strokes Stiles’ cheekbone, and the blankness of Derek’s face fades like fog under a warm sun. ”I wanted it to be a thing from the moment I saw you. But you didn’t want that, so I accepted it. I was just happy to get you any way I could.”

 

”Woah, dude. You are such a martyr,” Stiles blurts, but he also can’t help but grin widely, feeling giddy with the sudden rush of requited affection.

 

”Not anymore, though.”

 

Stiles would agree that that’s a very good point, but he’s too busy being kissed, and, _god_ , how could he not have noticed that there’s nothing casual about Derek’s kisses? Always so tender and heartfelt, like Stiles is _worth_ something.

 

”Dude, this thing is gonna be _awesome_ ,” he breathes into the small space between them, and Derek immediately steals that breath from him again. Stiles decides to take it as agreement.

 

End.


End file.
